DP Unfinished One-Shots Collection
by Andovia212
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for Danny Phantom that aren't finished, and I don't have the intent of finishing them. That being said, these are the ones where I still like the concept I was creating in them for the most part and wanted to share them because of this.
1. Books

_Hello, everyone. Via here. So, along with my return to FF, I returned to my old fanfic folders. And in them, I found a huge mess of stories I'd started but never finished and no longer hold interest in finishing. I thought it might be nice to go ahead and post them, though, so here they are in a mess of a collection._

 _None of the fics in this are finished, and I will likely never finish them... But I am not opposed to someone else finishing them._

 _So here they are now. If any of them interest you in the sense of wanting to adopt them, to finish them yourself or even rewrite them, put a review on the specific chapter saying so. I'll PM you with the rules I've set up for it (simple, basic ones) and let you know if you have permission or not. (The only reason for not would be depending on how many people have already adopted it.) Thank you all so much!_

* * *

 _Note: This is post PP._

* * *

Danielle sighs contently then enters the familiar brick building, hitting the automatic door button with her shoulder since her arms are full. She had walked from home since it wasn't far enough to both with flying or getting a ride. Sometimes she was lazy and flew anyway, but not very often. It wasn't the easiest to fly at high speeds while holding a stack of book almost as tall as you. Though Dani was very much like her former "cousin" and newly adoptive brother (the Fenton parents had adopted her almost immediately after finding out about her existence and she was more than happy to join the welcoming family she was already related to), there were a few things very different about the brother and sister pair with the biggest probably being Dani's immense love of reading.

Danny supposed it was from the little time she had spent with Vlad, but she didn't actually mind when he brought up the specific theory. When she had been created, she had been about as smart as her brother though lacking severely in the "life experience" area. Now, Dani had found a way to get some life experience through other peoples' stories (though she mostly reads Fiction) and a way to become smarted than her honorary twin.

"Hello, Danielle. How are you today?" a familiar voice asks her from behind the counter. She looks up and smiles at the teen librarian then hefts her stack of books onto the counter. Her first visit here, she had barely been able to see over the counter, despite being technically twelve. Since the Ecto-Decjecto had saved her, she'd had a growth spurt and is now almost as tall as Danny. She was also thirteen now, though that in technicality as well. The Fenton parents had asked whether she wanted the day of her adoption to be her birthday or if she wanted to share one with Danny. After some thought and discussing it with her brother, she'd decided to share a birthday with him. They would still celebrate the day she came into the family, but this way she could already be thirteen since Danny's sixteenth birthday had already passed. She really should be fourteen, but didn't mind when people chose otherwise. It was better than her real age which was just over two years.

"I'm fine, Ms. Elaine. Do you have any recommendations for me today?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I've been saving this series for up until I knew what you liked. It's a big favorite, and you've probably heard of it.


	2. First Person Origin

_This one is literally just his origin story as it says in the show but fleshed out a little bit more. We only have so much of the specific events of his first time through. (First-first time. Not like in the start of season two when he goes through it for the second-first time.)_

* * *

I was on fire. At least, that's what it felt like. It felt like every nerve in my body was being shocked, every inch of my skin over a thousand degrees. It lasted for only a minute but felt like an eternity. Then, the source of the pain stopped, and I stumbled out. I made it one step out and collapsed, unconscious before I hit the ground.

I wake up suddenly, coming to with a rushing feeling. "What happened?" is the first thought to my head. I remember Sam convincing me to go into the Ghost Portal. I stepped in and touched something on wall then the pain. I try not to think of the pain that it was. Then I notice that I still hurt, but not very much. Just a bit sore all over except for my left hand that touched... whatever I touched. I couldn't feel much of anything in it. The thing had felt like a button. I open my eyes then. I'm on the floor in the lab. Sam and Tucker are several feet away, staring at me in shock, fear, and.. sadness edging on despair. Weird. I had figured they would be hovering over me to make sure I was okay.

"Wh- what's wrong, guys? You look like you've seen a ghost," I joke with them (poorly chosen joke as it was since the possibility could be real from our proximity with a Ghost Portal) while I sit up carefully, trying to lighten the mood and tell them I'm alright enough to be making jokes. I didn't expect the reaction I got. Tucker jumped when I first started talking, and Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"D-Danny?" Sam stutters out. I let the fake smile fall from my face at her voice.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Concern fills my voice this time. Instead of answering, she takes a hesitant step forward. She seems even more hesitant with the next one, but continues until she's right in front of me. She slowly reaches out a hand like she's going to help me up, so I reach to take it then finally see. I gasp. The jump suit I had put on before going into the portal has changed colors. The white has turned pitch black while the black has turned snow white.

"What the-?" I ask to nobody. I stand up shakily but on my own since Sam freezes as I do. She looks terrified now though still so sad, and Tucker has the same expression as before. Dread fills me as I walk toward the stairs. Something tells me that they were like this because of me.

"Danny, wait, I-I-" she says when I notice something. I grab a peice of my grafity-defying hair, pull it down to where I can see it, and feel my eyes go wide. My hair is pure white instead of pitch black. I dart up the stairs and to the bathroom on the main floor as fast as I can. I have to take hold of the sides of the mirror to keep myself from going past it with momentum.

Bright, glowing green eyes that should be light blue stare back at me. I run a hand through my hair to make sure it's not just some crazy trick of the light, but every strand is the same brilliant white instead of the jet-black it has been since I was born. I just stand there in shock for a moment, but I have to stop when I notice I'm leaning closer than I should be able to since my hand was palm-down against the wall with my arm completely straight. I look at my hand and yelp, jerking backwards away from the wall. My arm had been halfway through it. I stare at my hand, which is hard to see. It's almost transparent. I flex my fingers and they move perfectly fine.

There's a gasp at the door, and I look up to see Sam and Tucker there. They're staring at my arm, too, though it became normal again once I looked up.

"Guys, wh-what's happening to me?" I ask them, hoping one of my best friends would have an answer.

"Danny, I- I think you're a- a g-ghost," Tucker manages. It takes a moment for that to sink in as a possibility.

"I-I'm a ghost? But doesn't that mean I'm-?" I leave the question hanging. They know the rest of the question, and Sam looks like she wants to cry. "I- I can't be! I- I- I- Oh no, what are my parents going to think? Or DO? Th-they HUNT ghosts! That's their JOB! I-I- they can't find me. They can't see me like this! But- what am I supposed to do you guys?" I finally look at my friends again since I had begun pacing and pulling my hair while freaking out, but their faces are once again shocked.

"Oh no, what now?" I ask then look back in the mirror and gasp. I'm normal again. Black hair, blue eyes, and my usual t-shirt and jeans that I had been wearing beneath the jumsuit. "What the-? I'm... normal now? I'm not dead? I-I'm not a ghost?"

"W-well, I don't know. You sort of, changed. When you were at the peak of your stress, this circle of light came out of you, split, and went over you. Where it had gone over, you were normal. I don't think you're dead either. You wouldn't be in your body, would you? You would be there and your body somewhere else" Sam reasons.

"That may make sense, but what's going on?" Silence again, though it was full of thinking this time. I was still on the verge of freaking out again, but thinking as much as they were. I was so deep in trying to figure it out, I didn't notice myself slowly going through the floor.

"Danny!" Sam shouts. I jolt, see myself halfway in the ground, then yelp. Sam and Tucker hurry forward, take one of my arms each, and heave. I come straight out; my legs were barely opaque then suddenly appeared in full again. They let go of their hold on me, and I stay solid.

"Hey, Danny, what if the Ghost Portal did something weird like, oh I don't know, make you half-ghost or something?"

"Sam, I think you're going into shock or something. How could anyone be half-ghost? You can't be half-dead unless you're in a coma!" Tucker reasons. I pale at the thought. Was I half dead? Weren't there two types of ghosts Mom mentioned before? Think, Fenton, think. What did they say they were? Why had I always tuned them out? Wasn't it... one type post-human conciousness and the other type a knowing ectoplasmic manifestation? That was it! Just because it was impossible to be half dead and half alive didn't mean he couldn't be half-ghost. So, what if Sam is right?

"My parents are going to kill me," I finish my thought process by murmuring. Then I looks around and sigh. Whatever this was, it would take some getting used to. While I was thinking with Sam and Tucker arguing, I had fallen all the way through to the basement. I looks at the Portal where multiple colors of green are swirling slowly. Well, whatever else would happen, my parents would be overjoyed that their best project was now working. I walk over to the blueprint laying on Mom's desk, examining the portions inside the Portal. I start facepalming repeatedly as Sam and Tucker come back downstairs.

"Sorry, Man! We didn't notice you had done that again until Ms. Goth tried getting you to defend her point of view."

"Why were you facepalming when we came in?" Sam asks, jabbing Tucker with her elbow then proceeding to ignore his yelp.

"I was wondering what I hit when I was in there and touched the wall. Look closely on the left-hand wall while thinking about how my parents tend to be," I explain. They come over and peer at it, facepalming themselves when they see the "On/Off" buttons in the middle of the inside wall.

"Danny, I've seen some pretty sad mess ups, but this one probably takes the cake. I'm pretty sure only your parents could put an "On" switch INSIDE a machine and then forget it was there when they go to turn it on." I'm about to reply when the front door opens upstairs.

"Danny! We're home!" Mom announces loudly. Sam and Tucker jump as though they hadn't heard the front door. It clears from my mind as I remember we were in the lab. The place we had been banned from until they could get the Portal working. Sam and Tucker seem to remember it at the same time and look worried.

I silently get up from my place at the desk then sneak up the stairs in time to see Mom going towards my bedroom.

"Oh crud." I hurry back downstairs. "I am so grounded!" I feel my chest grow colder as panic rises and a flash of light brightens the room. I look at my hand again to see the jumpsuit is back. "Actually, grounded would be without you guys here and without whatever THIS is going on. I'm DEAD with you being here! And dead AGAIN because of this! They specifically and explicitly told us to stay away from the basement until the Portal is running!" We listen for signs of shouting when BOOM!

"Maddie! Come quick! The ecto readings in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle just went through the roof across town! Let's go!" Dad hollers in through the front door. The three of us sag with relief as footsteps announce Mom running back down the stairs and out the door, the slam of it shutting behind resounding through the house.

"Quick, let's get up to my room before they get back." We hurry upstairs as fast as we can though even it takes a longer than it should've considering I started slipping through the floor several more times along with me randomly changing back to normal as we were making our way up. Just as we go through my door, we hear the front one open again with Dad's voice floating up to us, sounding put out.

"-read the map wrong. You know I'm not good with maps, Honey." Mom sighs at Dad's minor screw up, probably thinking 'At least he didn't suck the house into a parallel dimension again.'

"It's okay, Jack. I just would've liked to have found that spike and still do considering it was right here! Too bad it disappeared while we were driving back." There's a moment of silence when Mom gasps. "Jack, what about the portal..?" Footsteps announce them running down to the basement.


	3. Interview

_Obviously Post PP. Not much to it._

* * *

Danny fidgeted nervously in his too-squishy chair, a few beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead from the blinding lights glaring down on him. His ice core helped him remain cool the vast majority of the time, but it was doing little to help currently, especially in his current clothes. He really did not want to do this, but it had reached the point where he truly had to. There was no way to avoid it now. He had made excuses for almost a month after the Disasteroid Incident to keep from having to do a televised interview, especially a LIVE one, but the excuses had run out as did his mother's patience in his procrastinating. She wasn't cruel about it, but she hadn't been the most caring mother in the world about it, either.

"We're on air in two minutes, people! Look alive! Get Wilkonson out here ASAP!" commanded a man in a buisness suit looking expensive enough to almost rival one of Vlad's. Danny had learned he was the owner of the television channel and company this was going to be aired on. Apparently the appearance of "The Great Danny Phantom, Savior of the Earth" was the only thing that ever brought the man to the studio considering he had to be shown around to anywhere he wanted to go by a young employee who looked a million times more nervous than Danny. After another moment or two, Gerard Wilkonson aka Lance Thunder waltzes up to the raised platform and takes his seat opposite of Danny. The air around him teemed with smugness of getting the oppourtunity to do this. Danny felt the slightest pang of guilt that he doubted this interview would go the way Thunder wanted it to. Danny knew awkward questions were bound to come up and he had no intention of trying to "better his image". The world could think of him as they wished. The only opinions which mattered to him were those of the ones close to him.

"It's nice to meet you, at last, Mr. Phantom," Thunder told him, holding out his hand. Danny avoided making a face at being called "Mr. Phantom" and politely shook the man's hand instead. He would've prefered being called "Fen-turd" for the rest of his life than "Mr. Phantom".

"One minute!" shouted a burly man, who was double checking the main camera position. The audience began to quiet down as they had been raving since Danny had walked out several minutes ago. The half-ghost teen was trying to calm his racing heart a bit, even though "racing" wasn't anywhere near the speed of a full humans and wouldn't cause harm to him unless it got that high. He smoothed down the front of his tight, three-piece suit and tried to resist the urge to rub the back of his neck like habit. Not that the current hairstye could allow it as his "stylist" had wanted to "un-messy him" and thought the best way to do so would completely smooth back every piece of his hair. It was worse than the hat hair from his gaming helmet.

"Five!" Danny adjusted himself for the last time for the next ten minutes. Everything for the "impression". He would've never agreed if he'd realized there would be quite so many overwhelming aspects to it.

"Four!" Thunder does an odd face scrunch then molds his face into the biggest grin he could.

"Three!" There's a quick, sharp wolf-whistle from his father in the crowd. Danny gave him a small smile the focuses again. The cameraman motions with his hand for two seconds then one followed with a jab in the air. The opening theme music blared for a moment before Thunder began.

"Helloooo, everybody, and welcome to this very special, live interview with none other than the Savior of Earth, Amity park's very own world hero, Danny Phantom!" The audience's cheering was ear-shattering, especially for Danny's sensitive half-ghost drums. It was a full minute before the crew told Thunder to try calming them down and probably another minute before they actually did so.


	4. Sick

_This is sometime after Phantom Planet. Probably around a month afterwards, but no specific amount of time. Just know that, yes, his parents do know about his powers. I might actually rewrite this at some point to go more along the lines of an RP I've had for a while now._

* * *

*Jazz's POV*

I could hear Danny hacking again as I got to his door. I opened it, carefully balancing a tray for him while doing so. He had managed to catch a really bad flu. If it had been a normal one, he probably would've been better within a few hours from his body's defenses except it wasn't normal. It was a Ghost Flu. His coughing fit finished as I shut the door behind me, and he groaned, becoming visible again.

Apparently, any ghost sickness caused their powers to go haywire. At least Mom and Dad (along with the rest of the world) knew about his ghost half, so I wouldn't have to keep them away from him. We were fairly sure we couldn't catch it since it was specifically for ghosts. I still managed to be the one to take care of him though since they "didn't want to be tempted to study the illness". More like they'd rather have me catch it if Danny's body somehow converted it to a human flu.

"Ugh. Thanks, Jazz. Mom and Dad back yet?" he asked, voice nasily from congestion, and then sneezed violently. I was glad I was far enough away when he sneezed as sneezing equaled intangibility acting up. He couldn't hold a tissue to sneeze into and couldn't even sneeze into his hands since all of him except the sneeze went intangible. Last night, he had gone into such a sneezing fit he sunk straight through the floor before it finally quit.

"No problem, Little Brother. They aren't back yet, either. Also, Sam called to tell you they've only had to deal with the Cra-Box Ghost and the Ectopi, so they've had no troubles holding down the fort while you're out of commission. Now, you need to eat this to try getting your fever dow-" I got out before he suddenly bolted off his bed and past me out his bedroom door. I sighed, slightly exasperated, and set his tray on his bedside table. I got two steps out the door to check on him before I had to put a hand on each of the walls to keep myself upright, the sounds of him losing everything and more from his stomach coming from the bathroom.

I carefully made my way down the hall, trying my hardest not to slip on the thick sheet of ice coating everywhere he had touched while trying to get to the bathroom. The hall melted quickly every time, but the bathroom hadn't had a chance to defrost. The ice tended to spread in a next layer every time he got sick except where the actual projectile touched which was why the toilet was the only thing in the room not frozen solid. How could someone with a temperature five degrees higher than his average be able to freeze this much?

I watched and waited patiently while he continued to spew everything up. I couldn't do anything, after all, and wasn't completely grossed out by it considering most of it was color of ectoplasm. I couldn't even go to sooth him mentally considering one step closer, and I'd be just as frozen as the bathroom floor. After a full minute since he got in there, he finally finished, groaning again.

"I hate being sick. This is a thousand times worse than catching Sam's cold during the first Desiree incident. Why, oh why, did it have to be a Ghost flu?" he complained. I carefully made my way over to him and helped him up from being slouched in front of the toilet. He coughed a couple times, making it a bit harder since he kept going invisible. From there, I had him wash his hands and arms thoroughly then led him back to his bed. He sat up with his pillows stacked up behind him this time. I passed him the glass of water.

"You'll have to wait a while before you can try eating now. Drink all of that though. We don't need you getting dehydrated. I'll be back in just a few minutes while I put your tray back into the freezer and make a call." I picked it up after he nodded then made my way back downstairs. The hallway was alreafy melting, further proof he was worse than he had probably thought. Normally the ice he makes takes at least a week in sulight and high heat before it melts. That was the only thing keeping him from trying to get extra snow days off from school. I pick up the phone then dialed the number. She picked up on the first ring.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked immediately. I felt a small smile on my face. How had they been clueless for as long as they were?

"He's not any better. He just got sick again when I was about to get him to eat something to bring down his temperature. I was wondering if you and possibly Tucker could do a favor for me since I have to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I need to know if there are any ghosts who might be able to help. And, if there are, then if you could find them and ask for said help. Because I'm really starting to worry about him. He's only gotten a little better since he first caught it a week ago, and we only know that much because he was able to change back to human ealier today. We had hoped that meant he was a lot better or that his body could fight it easier this way, but it hasn't done much." Plus I could only take care of him for one more week at maximum before I had to move to my college dorm. If he wasn't better by then, he'd be stuck with Mom and Dad as his primary caretakers. Who knew what they would try to come up with to try to cure him.

"Hmmm... I guess I could try asking Frostbite. He's one of Danny's few ghost friends. Clockwork would probably be better, but he never answers a question straight. I'll be over in half an hour to go find him. I'll try to get Tucker, too."

"Thanks, Sam. I-" I started, but heard the sound of glass shattering upstairs then sighed. "I gotta go. I think he just broke his glass of water. At least, I hope that's all it was." We said bye then hung up. I grabbed the broom and dustpan then hurried back upstairs. Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Sor-" he began to apologize but started hacking again. He had apparently sneezed, lost tangibility, and dropped the glass. He regained visability then groaned once again. I didn't tell him I was sending Sam for some help. He would start to freak out and not let it happen when he really needed help. I was positive Sam could handle herself in the Ghost Zone and especially so with Tucker. I knew he'd agree to going as long as he didn't have anything else to do, whcih was doubtful since almost all any of the three ever did was hang out/ patrol/ fight ghosts together, despite him having mayor duties now, too. He was still in school, so nobody cared that he acted like a teenager a lot of the time. I had finished psychoanalyzing the three-way friendship years ago. Even then, all indicators had pointed to Sam and Danny getting together but not letting Tucker feel like a third wheel. So far, I had been correct yet again.

"It's okay, Danny. I'll clean this up then get you a new glass though it's going in a plastic one this time. I think I might try to find some gloves to prevent intangibility or something of the sort as well. Then you'd be able to hold a tissue, as well." After a murmured thanks from Danny, I went down to get the items.

I quickly prepared the new cup and took it to him then headed to the basement to look for the gloves. I knew exactly where the ghost gaunlets were, but Danny had been pretty sensitive about them since the Dan Incident with good reasoning. I didn't want him to have to use them. I was still looking when I heard the front door burst open.

"Jazz! Come quick! I need help with your father!" Mom shouted loud enough for me to hear no matter where I was in the house. I hurried up the stairs to the front door and struggled to keep from facepalming. Only my dad could manage to get himself stuck while trying to get out of a vehicle he designed for himself. He wasn't even that stuck! Not that Mom realized that, though.

"Dad, listen to me carefully. Slowly lift your left arm and put it on the handlebar above you and then push yourself out. Mom, you might want to stay backed up a bit." After a correction on which arm was which and two reminders of what to do, he managed to flop his way to his back on the sidewalk and out of the FFGAV. "Hey, Mom, do we have any gloves that won't go intangible that aren't the Ghost Gaunlettes? Danny realyl needs a pair because he drops everything when he sneezes."


	5. The Puzzle

_I honestly have no clue where I was going with this besides probably some brother-sister bonding fluff._

* * *

Jazz Fenton may have been in her own thoughts as she went back to her room from using the bathroom, but not absorbed enough to backtrack and gawk at the odd sight in her younger brother's bedroom. The half-ghost boy was... working a puzzle?

"Hey, Danny." Her brother jumped when she spoke as though he hadn't heard her there. That wasn't possible, though, seeing as he had amazing senses. Right? He turned around to face her, looking like he was caught in something.

"Oh, hey, Jazz. What's up?" He scooted over in his rolling chair as if attempting to hide his current activity.

"Are you working a puzzle?"

"Maybe..." The look on his face confused her. He seemed somewhat disappointed and frustrated.

"Why are you putting together a puzzle? I thought you hated them. And why are you working it all alone when you're in a house full of puzzle-lovers? Which one is it? Can I help?" Jazz was excited at the idea of the four of them bonding around the colored pieces of cardboard. Her brother's expression changed to that of annoyance.

"I'm doing it because I realized today that I've never completed a puzzle on my own before...


	6. The Wedding

_I'm not sure I ever specified ages or anything in this, but it's several years after PP. Entirely canon timeline with it._

* * *

Danny straightens his tie again, fidgeting nervously.

"Dude, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Every single ghost swore they wouldn't attack you or anyone in Amity Park for the entire twenty-four hours of today. Some of them are even coming today! Others are going to keep all the media away for you!" Tucker reminds him. They're dressed in nearly identicals black tuxedos with pales blue ties, the exact shade of Danny's eyes. The only difference is the vivid purple flower tucked into Danny's breast pocket.

"I know, but what if something else goes wrong? What if one of them breaks his/her promise? What if she changes her mind at the last second? What if-" he rattles off before Tucker takes ahold of both his arms, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Danny, repeat after me. I am an awesome, twenty-one year old, half-ghost superhero."

"I know that, Tuck. What's the poin-"

"Say it! You gotta stop freaking out, so say it!" Danny sighs then repeats the sentence.

"Now say 'I save the world every day'," he adds. Danny complies, letting his annoyance seep into his voice but obviously calming down at the same time.

"And finallly, say 'I've overcome every obstacle I've faced. I can make it through my own wedding without anything bad happening.'"

"I've overcome every obstacle I've faced. I can make it through my own wedding without anything bad happening," he copies, brightening as he says it.

"Great! Now let's go take our places. It's almost time!" They walk out of the back room, taking their places at the front of the church by the preacher. There would actually be several different wedding ceremonies, but this simple one with only family and friends in a church would be the real one. Things had been altered slightly from the typical ceremony from the pure uniquness of everything, but it would still hold true in every way. The other two ceremonies would be completely different. One would be traditionally Jewish while the other would be a combination and public. That one was sure to be swarmed with reporters from everywhere in the world.

Flashes began snapping once he and Tucker were in position, Tucker right beside him as Best Man. Though his soon-to-be-wife only had a Maid of Honor and one Bridesmaid, they had agreed to walk down the aisle alone just so Tucker could be right beside his best friend the entire time without putting stress on Danny to choose two more friends. In other words, to keep him from freaking out like he had been. Danny looks at his parents in the front row on his side. Though he had told them they were allowed to wear their HAZMAT suits, they had actually dressed up, his mom in a sundress the color of Danny's tie and his dad in a tux. When his dad moved his arm, Danny could see a flash of orange, meaning he still had on the HAZMAT underneath. It was still more than he could've hoped for.

As the flashing dies down for a moment, the pianist takes her place and begins playing the bride's chosen song. As the funeral march echos through the room, the back doors are pulled opened by Kitty and Johnny 13. Flashing begins again as people take rapid pictures of Jazz, dressed in a blue, full length gown, starts slowly down the aisle. It had taken Danny a bit of begging for his fiancee to agree to having Jazz as a bridesmaid, but she had done it for him. Her Maid of honor was completely her own choice and still surprised Danny a bit. Once Jazz was halfway up, Danielle began her walk. Her gown was completely violet and to her knees. Finally, when both of them made it to the opposite side of Danny and Tucker, the music changed. It developed into a faster pace with an obvious touch of rock intertwined. Danny felt a grin spread across his face as it played.

Youngblood (actually in a tuxedo himself plus holding a delicate black, silk pillow with the two bands carefully resting atop it) and a three-year-old Box Lunch dropping glowing green flower petals start down at the faster pace. Danny watches them for a second until he shifts his attention to the only girl for him, becoming starstruck as he does. Sam starts to make her way to him, black wedding dress trailing the floor, though not enough where someone would have to carry if for her. It's layers of chiffon covered by black satin then with another layer of dark grey lace and beadwork atop it. He could guess the back was corset-style considering that was her favorite. It's also strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Danny barely notices her dress though. He's too focused on her face. She's smiling more than he's ever seen her smile, causing him to realize he's grinning like an idiot as well.

It takes only a few moments, but it feels like an eternity to Danny. He's been waiting for this day since she had actually said yes. Despite the fact that they had been dating for four years since being sixteen and made it through most of college (neither had graduated yet, but Danny couldn't make himself wait longer) and high school together, Danny's somewhat neurotic nature had gotten the best of him many times in between deciding to ask and actually asking, causing several incidents where he became close to panic attacks. Not much made him nervous anymore, his powers having grown stronger every day since the Disasteroid incident and his enemy list growing shorter, but the times he did become nervous or anxious severely affected him.

Danny meets Sam's eyes as the pictures continue and gets lost in them as she seems to get lost in his.

"Phantom!"

Danny jumps violently, forced out of his happy trance of memorizing the exact shade of violet, and whirls around, position automatically becoming slightly defensive in front of his new wife. Skulker is floating a few feet away with Ember's arm weaved in with his. Both are dressed formally.

"Oh, it's you guys. Hey?" Danny says, unsure. The photographer pulls Sam away for some individual shots though it was doubtful that any would have Sam smiling in them without Danny.

"Where do we put your present?" Ember asks, trying to act polite though she seems uncomfortable with doing so, seemingly unconciously rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Oh, um, you guys didn't have to do that, but thank you. I'm not actually sure where they've been putting them. We haven't had much time to look around anywhere." Danny glances around the room and sees his aunt coming from a side room, with a mountain of wrapped boxes within it. "Ah ha! Over in that room, apparently."

"Cool. I'll put it in there and let you boys chat for a minute~"


End file.
